


Ladies Look Out for Ladies

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fem!Sam, Genderbend, Protective Sam, Sexual Harrassment, fem!Gabriel, harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha doesn't like bullies.  Neither does Gabrielle.  It's a match made in heaven.  Or at least in the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies Look Out for Ladies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracestealingcastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracestealingcastiel/gifts).



> This lovely little thing was inspiration from gracestealingcastiel who wanted some harassment and then some 'walk me home safe' ness. :3 Genderbent Sabriel is what happened!

 

 

 

 

“Like I said for the third time man, not interested.”  Gabrielle tossed her hair over her shoulder and glowered at the asshole who’d already pinched her ass twice and was leaning into her space.  

 

“I think you just need a little convincing.”  He licked his lips and leered, looking down at her.  “Besides, in that outfit you’re-”  

 

Gabrielle threw her drink into his face.  “I suggest you not finish that sentence.  What I wear is my own damn business and you are officially in the realm of creepy.  Fuck off.”  

 

“Why you little bitch!”  He pulled his hand back.  “I’m going to teach you a lesson that you won’t soon forget!”  

 

Long fingers slid around his wrist just as he started to swing his hand down.  “Now, now, now.  That’s rude.  Didn’t your mother teach you to be polite to ladies?”  

 

He glowered at the tall woman standing next to him.  “Fuck off bitch, this is none of your concern!”  He yanked his arm back, surprised when he had to put a lot more effort into it than he expected.  

 

“See, that’s where you’re wrong.  I believe the lovely lady said that she wasn’t interested.”  Samantha gave a bland smile when he glowered at her.  

 

“The bitch threw her drink in my face!”  

 

Sam laughed.  “She’s much nicer than me.  I would have laid you flat.”  

 

He rolled his eyes.  “Fucking dyke.”  He slid off his seat and immediately crashed to the floor.  “You tripped me!”  

 

Sam raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.  “Did I?  It seems to me you’ve had far too much to drink.”  She turned to the other woman still sitting at the counter and smiled.  “Since it seems you’ve finished your last drink, would you mind if I buy you another?”  

 

“You’re going to pay for that you little whor-”

 

Sam grabbed his hand when it touched her shoulder and twisted, spinning gracefully until the man was pinned to the ground with her knee in the middle of his back.  “Now.  Here’s how we’re going to play this out asshole.  You are going to leave.  You are never going to come near myself or this lovely lady again, or I am going to break every bone in both your hands so you can’t jerk off for at least six weeks.  Understood?”  A grunt from the man had her standing up and dusting off her jeans.  

 

She gave him a not-so-subtle kick to the ribs and smiled again at the woman at the bar.  “How about that drink?”  

 

Gabrielle looked from the man on the floor to the tall brunette smiling at her.  Dimples.  Fuck.  She was doomed.  Totally, completely fucking doomed.  Badass, sweet smile and dimples.  Totally doomed.  Movement behind the taller girl made her frown.  “I think I might need to take a raincheck on that drink.  Looks like asshole had friends.”  

 

Sam looked over her shoulder and then back down to the shorter woman.  “I am more than willing to take a raincheck.  May I walk you to your car?”  

 

“I’d take you up on that if I had a car.  Don’t worry, I’ll-”  

 

“Then I’ll walk you home.”  Samantha cut in smoothly.  She smiled.  “Come on.”  She adjusted her purse on her shoulder and waited for the shorter woman to slide off the stool and fall into step beside her.  

 

Gabrielle waited until they were out of earshot at the bar.  “So, what, are you some karate master?”  

 

Sam laughed and shook her head.  “No.  No.  I’ve taken self defense classes for years and I keep in shape.  I wasn’t about to let him hit you.”  

 

“I’m not a damsel in distress you know.  Well, not most days.  It was appreciated tonight.”  She grinned up at the other woman.  “Gabrielle Novak.  It’s a pleasure to meet a giant such as yourself.”  

 

“How about Sam?”  

 

“Samsquatch.  Got it.”  Gabrielle teased, smiling up at the taller woman.  “So do you always come to the rescue?”  

 

“Only for the ladies I was thinking about buying a drink for anyways.”  She winked.  

 

“Well, in that case, I think I might still be having a mild panic attack.  You should absolutely come up to my apartment and make sure that I get settled in.”  Gabrielle bit down on her lip and grinned when Sam lit up, dimples on full display.  Yep.  Doomed.  

 

Sam grinned.  “Oh, absolutely.  I must make sure that you are all right.”  

 

“Yup!  You might even need to tuck me into bed, stay the night, protect me from all the bad dreams…”  

 

Sam threw her head back and laughed.  “How about you buy me dinner and we can discuss?”  

 

“Deal!”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
